


Sleepless Nights

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Complicated Relationships, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fairies, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

Eclipse couldn't sleep.  Not since the last court session.  Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see were the members of the court over her.  Kissing her, touching her, inside her.  
  
She kept finding herself covered in sweat whenever she woke up.  And often she would wake up finding her King next to her with his hand to her head.  
  
"Eclipse?" he asked, slowly wiping away the sweat from her forehead, "Are you feeling well?"  
  
What could she say?  That she was having fever nightmares about the court and her husband, how she would re-experience each session with every demon who came inside her? How she would see him above her, holding her down as the next person would push inside her, all the court waiting in line to use their whore?  
  
"I... c-cold..."  
  
"Are you feeling cold?"  
  
Eclipse just muttered the first thing that came to mind.  She could remember the coldness inside of her as she lied there and let each demon have their way with her.  
  
But she could not let her husband know of her troubles.  This was what she was... supposed to do.  As his Queen.  She was supposed to keep him happy... and she was supposed to obey him.  
  
Even if it meant being used by his court.  
  
Giving King Megatron a nod, she allowed him to pull her further under the covers as he stroked her back.  
  
"Try to get some rest.  Knock Out can look over you tomorrow if you're still ill."  
  
She didn't know what to think.  Megatron was the one who fucked her in front of his subjects before giving her to them, but he was so kind and gentle with her when they were alone together.  
  
Holding back a sniffle, Eclipse held off on sleep as long as she could it took her again, back into the dark holds of her husband's throne room and his court.


End file.
